1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer, and a roll-like medium feeding apparatus provided on the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a recording apparatus which unwinds papers from a roll paper (a roll-like medium) in which long papers are wound in a roll shape to perform the recording processing, an ink jet type printer is widely known (for example, JP-A-2004-291395).
In the printer described in JP-A-2004-291395, a paper feeding apparatus is provided which mounts a roll paper holder shaft, around which the long papers are wound in a roll shape and are supported, in a freely attached and detached manner. Furthermore, in the paper feeding apparatus, a driving force transmission gear is provided which can be meshed with gears provided in both end portions of the roll paper holder shaft. Moreover, in the printer, in a case where the roll paper holder shaft is mounted to the paper feeding apparatus, the gear of the roller paper holder shaft is meshed with the driving force transmission gear of the paper feeding apparatus.
Incidentally, in the printer mentioned above, the gear of the roll paper holder shaft is meshed with the driving force transmission gear of the paper feeding apparatus or the meshed state is released while moving the roll paper holder shaft in the attachment and detachment direction relative to the paper feeding apparatus. For that reason, there is a concern that, upon attaching or detaching the roll paper holder shaft to or from the paper feeding apparatus, the gear of the roll paper holder shaft or the driving force transmission gear of the paper feeding apparatus will be damaged.